Lonely is More Than a Word
by AnnieMJ
Summary: "But I wanted it and you should always take the things you want, even if it hurts later." We followed our hearts and although we were led astray, I loved where I was right now. With her. Forever.


**Lonely Is More Than a Word**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or Disney Channel.

**Mikayla's POV**

What does loneliness mean?

Is loneliness being invisible in a crowd?

Is loneliness having no one care to search for you?

Is loneliness not knowing who you are anymore?

Maybe loneliness is sitting in my room, the lights turned off, smoking my cigarette while no one watches.

Maybe loneliness is the half empty bottle of liquor I stole from my stepdad's cooler in the garage that's currently on my pillow.

Could it be the phone lying on my bed next to me that doesn't ring anymore?

Or is it the headphones jammed in both ears, playing a depressing song as loud as I can handle it?

I took a long drag of the cigarette, sighing out the smoke. My head fell back, hitting the headboard. Lifting my head, I let it fall back. I repeated the motion. Again. And again. It hurt.

It hurts. Inhaling the smoke, I wondered how good it might feel to just slam my head backwards into the wall, over and over again till I just couldn't move.

I screwed my eyes shut, tears slipping out. I lifted my hand up, staring at the cigarette. Holding it upside down, I stared as the smoke encased my hand. It was beautiful. As though my hand were being covered by fog.

This, right here. Me. I am loneliness.

The smoke was burning my already wet eyes. My blurry vision was fading and I turned my face away, dropping the now useless cigarette into a cup.

Tonight I reeked of smoke. My breath was laced with liquor. My eyes brimming with tears.

This music didn't help, so I tugged the earplugs out and laid in dark silence.

She was missing. She was still missing. I pressed my fingers to my chest, more tears spilling over. It hurts over here, you know. Right here. I pushed my fingers deeper into my skin.

Why does it hurt so much? Tell me, please? I need to know why it hurts so much.

I need to know why it never stops hurting.

For so many months, I've been waiting for it to stop hurting. But it doesn't. They tell me it will, but it doesn't.

Picking up a new cigarette, I placed it between my lips. Digging in my pocket, I found the lighter, rolling my thumb to find the flame I needed to light this freedom. A flicker of light, and a slow sizzle as the end caught fire.

Then a burst of new smoke for me to consume.

Along with the smoke, cries of pain. The same cries as before. Nothing was new about this.

I took long gulps of the bitter liquid. It was a new medicine. It puts me to sleep. Without this medicine, I don't think I could escape the reality of loneliness.

And complete despair.

I closed my eyes, consoled by the deadly fumes, washing over my lungs.

It's been so many months…She said we'd be together…She promised I'd see her face again…I'm waiting.

I'm still waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>7 months 3 weeks 2 days 12 hours 42 minutes and 38 seconds Ago.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm still waiting mom!"<p>

"Honey, I'm late, Bryan will take you."

"Mom! You promised you would take me!" I argued, crossing my arms.

"Sweetie, I have a meeting and I have no choice. Now go with Bryan!"

"But mom…" I said, feeling worthless. "I'm getting an award…You promised you'd watch me walk across that stage, not him!" I was getting pissed, but I did get my temper from my mom, and I was reminded of that when she whirled around glaring at me.

"Mikayla, what's the big deal? So what, you're getting a trophy for that silly basketball game you play. Anyone can win that. When you get math or English award, then call me, but I know that won't happen since you're basically failing both subjects." She said coolly. If my mother were to ever come close to breaking my heart, I think this would be that moment.

"But mom…I got a B in English and raised my D to a C+ in math…I'm trying. You know I am."

"Yeah, well try harder. Like I said, Bryan will take you. I've gotta run." Just like that. She left me here. So much for a supportive mom.

"Come on champ." Bryan sighed, clearly disappointed in my mom's choice. "Chin up." He mumbled as I followed him.

I was biting back on my jaw so hard not to cry. I wanted to cuss so bad. I really did, but in all honesty, Bryan didn't deserve it. I have no idea why he's with my mom, but if she keeps worrying about her work over me and even him…She'll have no one left.

I was currently in my team uniform. Also my favorite color. A deep green, with the number 11 on it. I was able to choose my number, and 11 was my favorite.

Most if not all of the Girls Basketball Team, including myself would be winning awards this evening.

"Is it okay if I watch?" Bryan asked, lighting up his cigarette before starting the engine

"If you put that cancer stick out, then sure. You know it's bad for my health as an athlete." I muttered. He frowned and stared at it for a moment before tossing it out the window.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." The ride was silent and relief washed over me the moment I got out of the car to see my whole team waiting for me.

"Here's our MVP!" Mitchie shouted, running over. Lily and Taylor followed her as they pulled me into a hug. These girls were my closest friends on and off the court. I was close to my other eight teammates, but not as close as I was to these three.

Raina, Kristy, Hailey, Rachel, Stephanie, Jane, Maya, and Amanda one by one joined the hug enthusiastically.

"You don't know that yet!" I laughed.

"Oh come on Kayla! We all know you scored the winning basket during our final game. Stop acting like you're not the MVP!" Mitchie scolded, pinching my cheeks. I hated when she did that, but what could I do? She's my best friend and has been doing that for years now.

"Ugh, get off." I grumbled, pulling my face away, making the rest of my team laugh.

This evening at SeaView High School all seniors were receiving awards before graduation in this small ceremony whether it was for Sports like me, Academics, Talent, or some other worthy reason.

I was pretty sure I was going to get the MVP Award this year. I've never worked harder in my life, and I did it all for my team. But it wasn't a one-sided effort. Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses.

Like Mitchie; she used to be such a ball-hog, but she's not as fast as me. That's why she dribbles a lot, but passes to me. I can dunk the ball from far. It's my skill, but Lily is the fastest and no one's ever stolen a ball from her in my experience.

Taylor is a special case. She's so frail and lanky; we all used to be afraid her hands might break if we threw the ball too hard. She's not that fast, but she's ridiculously tall and puts her all into every game. That would explain why she takes care of all the lay-ups. She never misses those and always stays near the hoop.

Jane is the happiest player on our team, and always shaking hands with other teams, trying to be cool with everyone, win or lose.

Rachel can't play the game. At all. She only joined to add it to her Transcript and she's always on the bench.

Hailey's always on the bench too, and that's because she injured her ankle a few games back, but refused to leave the team.

Kristy is probably the best player that stays on the bench. She's who we count on if something goes wrong with me or another player.

Maya's amazing. She's got great coordination and can run circles around the other teams. She's never been benched a single game.

Amanda, Stephanie and Raina are pretty good all around, but usually sit out the first half and then we swap places if necessary. It's all decided based on how the game is going.

As one small crowd, we entered the side of the building and walked down the long hall, raced each other up the stairs and finally ended up in the auditorium. Most parents were already seated in the back, while seniors were filling up the front seats.

"Hey girls, over here!" Coach Corelli called excitedly. He recently took over the Girls Basketball team, and admittedly he is pretty weird and not the best coach in terms of skill, but he makes sure we all have fun and go home feeling good about every game. He's more of a cheerleader than anything. And he buys us pizza or burgers after every game, so that's always a plus."Take your seats. I'm going to be on stage with the other teachers. Love you girls and don't forget! We're going to a buffet after this, so remind your parents that this is our last day as a team." He sighed out a bit sad, about to leave, but Taylor stopped him.

"Hey coach, we've won every single game this year. All because you taught us how to be a team. We've got trophies displayed with our pictures above them in the front of this building. We'll never stop being a team just because school's over." Taylor was always good at consoling people and our team stayed quiet as Mr. Corelli hugged his tallest player out of appreciation and then smiled at us all before heading over to the rest of the teachers and coaches.

We all took our seats, chattering away like the other students while waiting for the ceremony to begin. I fixed the black arm band properly over my right bicep. Green and black are so hot together.

I loved that Coach Corelli let us redo the whole image of the Girls Basketball Team before the season started. The uniforms used to be tacky and blue. Our name would have been the SeaView Sharks, and sure that wasn't terrible, but we liked the sound of SeaView Sting-Rays better.

Lifting my right foot up, I tied the laces on my light green Nikes. These were new and a gift from my mom after I made the winning basket at our final game. I never felt so high in my life.

Winning. It's like a drug and once you start winning at something, you can't help but go harder and harder wanting more of that amazing feeling. That's why I don't drink or do drugs. My body is way too important. I'm going to be a serious basketball player in college. I already got two scholarships and I'm awaiting answers from seven other ones I applied for.

I don't want to depend on my mom for college. I know she'd hold it over me and I detested the thought of that.

"Hello everyone! Please settle down!" Principal Luger requested. It took a few minutes but everyone quieted down. "Alright welcome senior class! It's wonderful seeing you all here!" Yeah, he didn't mean that. He was a jerk and probably hated his job like he hated his life. Fucking Twat. He almost removed the Girls Basketball Team from funding because he wanted a bigger office. We had to protest for weeks straight so much before the Board stepped in and got us our funding back.

"I want to get started right away so everyone can get their awards in a timely fashion. Just remember, you all earned these awards and I'm proud to be your principal." He smiled as the students clapped. Everyone cheered except for me and the rest of my team. Asshole.

A bunch of teacher's went first, since academic awards always came first. I respected academic people but was just annoyed by them. They're all so…nerdy…and annoying…and boring.

"Our last academic award with 7 awards in English, 3 in math, and 1 in Science goes to our Valedictorian, Miley Stewart."

"What's a valedictorian?" I asked Mitchie.

"Oh, it's like the person with the Highest G.P.A. How do you not know that?" She laughed. I shrugged. I watched as a girl made her way up the stairs carefully. Well she didn't look super nerdy, but I bet she acted like it. She had thick frames on and I had to smile seeing how slow she walked in those heels. She had a simple black dress on, not too fancy and minor jewelry. No make-up that I could see.

One thing I couldn't stand. Make up. I hated that shit. Every time I tried it I managed to look dumber and more like a clown. Mitchie liked make-up. She was good at it though. Sometimes I made fun of her when she dressed all girly, but I kinda found it attractive. I mean…it's normal to think girls are attractive, because I have eyes and I can tell. I even think I have a girlcrush on Raina…She's kind of exotic. I don't know…I figure I'm not hurting anyone just because I think they're attractive. Not like I'm asking them out. Besides, they're my teammates before everything else.

"Since you're our top English student and Valedictorian, would you like to say something Miley?" The Dean of Art asked warmly. The girl nodded and took her place in front of the podium. The clapping died down and she was clearly nervous.

I felt bad for her. These nerdy kids always stutter and it's awkward. Please, don't stutter. Blow my mind away or something. I don't want to feel sorry for another nerd.

"Hey SeaView High's Senior class…" She started off gripping both sides of the podium. I sat up straighter.

"Hello." I replied under my breath amused.

"I know what you all are thinking right now. I should have stuck to my converses and left the last-minute heels at home." Everyone broke out laughing, myself included.

"How'd she know?" I asked Mitch who was laughing too.

"But…although I'm nervous I felt it necessary to come up here and say a few words today since I'll be forced to at graduation. Might as well practice now, right?" The crowd of students answered her with cheers and yelling out yes's.

"Well, as your valedictorian, I'm pretty honored. I never thought I'd make it this far or earn the ultimate dork title." I found myself laughing more with every word she said. "And the reason I think I've earned this is simply because like the girls who win sports awards for being passionate about a game, I have this title due to my passion for English. Yeah, I may have done well in my other classes, but in all honesty, I don't think I would have made it this far without all my English teachers. The whole English Department as well as Mr. Corelli, my English and drama instructor. He convinced me to take my writing to a new level and so I wrote the last school play, as well as the songs and now I know what I want to do with my life."

I didn't realize my coach taught drama. And Miley wrote the play 'Lonely is more than a word.' And the songs too…I loved that play. I frowned. She's really talented then. Now I feel like a jerk for thinking she was some other nerd.

"That's why I decided to speak up today. Because I used to be so lost and confused, unsure of what I wanted. Now, because of the nudge I got from Mr. Corelli and the support of everyone I realized that it just takes time and dedication. So if you guys ever feel lost, just remember. Follow your passion, your inspiration, your instinct, and most of all your hearts. You'll discover that even if led astray, you'll love where you find yourselves." The whole room was silent as we all soaked up the words she gave to us. Damn, she has to be a writer if she can say something so epic. I stood up clapping first, making my team, then everyone else follow.

"Damn Mitch, I can't wait to hear her speak at graduation."

"I know…How has she never spoken till today…she should get an award or something." I laughed elbowing Mitchie.

"I think she got like 11, haha." Mitchie grinned and I looked back at Miley. She was smiling and waved before walking off slowly in those heels, mouthing a 'Thank You.'

Since that was the end of the academic awards, our awards came up soon enough.

"I'm Coach Corelli, you may have heard our Valedictorian say my name." He smiled hugely gesturing to Miley who was shaking her head at all the attention. I found myself leaning over to see her better. "Before I start giving out awards, I want Miley's agreement to join me and my wonderful Girls Basketball Team to our annual after-award last team day buffet dinner." Miley shook her head no, and she looked adamant so my coach gave in. Way too easily in my opinion.

"Alright, fine fine, I won't put you on the spot, now I'd like to bring attention to my favorite girls. Let's start with the awards. Stephanie, please come up here! You're our most appreciated player!" I smiled as he was calling us all up one by one to collect our trophies.

"Hailey! You've been with us despite your fractured ankle, just cheering this team on! Come on up and accept the Ms. Spirit award!"

I think everyone broke out laughing when Rachel got the 'Best Bench-Warmer' Award. I'd prefer no trophy over that.

"We all have those special players that make the craziest shots. I will never forget how you were surrounded by four players, had your back turned and still made a basket when you crazily threw the ball back! Amanda, please accept the 'Wildest Shooter' Award." I gave her a high five, cause I definitely remember that one.

"Jane, you're always hanging out with the opponents, so although I worried at first that you'd be a traitor, it turns out that you must accept the 'Sportsmanship' Award." She definitely deserved that.

The awards were becoming a blur as it went up, and I felt nervous awaiting my name.

Raina won 'Team Motivator.' Kristy got 'Best 6th Man' and complained into the mic that she was a girl, not a man, but still loved the award. Maya and Lily went up together hugging because they got the twin awards of 'Best Defensive Player' and 'Best Offensive Player.'

I cracked up at the look on Mitchie's face when she was called up for the 'Team Clown' award, but she was happy because she also got the 'Most athletic award.'

"Now Taylor, this wonderful girl is not only receiving 'Most Improved' but because despite me being the coach, she has given me the best pep-talks. Funny isn't it?" Mr. Corelli joked. "I'm also giving her my 'Coach's Award' since without her, I wouldn't be the great coach I am." Taylor ran up, hugging our coach and accepted her two trophies.

"And now. The Player everyone has been waiting to catch a glimpse of. Mikayla Marshall, please join your teammates up here." I smiled getting up, the sound of cheers deafening me as I sped up the stairs and onto the stage. Shaking hands or high-fiving my teammates on my way to the coach, who gave me a hug. I noticed four trophies under the podium and was surprised.

Was I winning more than MVP?

"Mikayla, you have been so dedicated to this game and to your team this season that even I've been stunned at your progress and skills. I'm proud to give you the rightly earned 'Most Valuable Player' Award for obvious reasons, the 'Team Leader' Award because you've led us to so many victories, the 'Team Player' award since I have never seen you stingy with your plays and of course, as chosen by your very own teammates…" Mr. Corelli shook his head in laughter, lifting up the fourth trophy. "The 'Sexiest Player' Award!" My eyes widened as I looked at the trophy and broke out into the hardest laughter ever.

"Oh my god!" I looked at my grinning teammates. "Seriously?" I lifted it up getting whistles and more cheering. I had no words for this one.

"As MVP, you're expected to say a few words." Mr. Corelli requested backing away from the podium. I swallowed, letting my laughter die down as I stood in front of it and put down my four awards.

"Hey everyone." I chuckled. "Just wow. I won't ever forget this award." I said picking up the 'Sexiest Player' Award which caused a few more whistles from random guys and even my teammates. "I looked at them gripping the trophy and shook my head.

"I'm honestly touched you guys." I fake wiped a tear seeing Mitchie and Taylor shake with laughter. I turned back to the crowd of students. "But just because I'm sexiest player, doesn't mean I want to be touched by you boys out there." I teased making all the girls in the crowd roar with laughter. I glanced to the right of the crowd to see Miley, the valedictorian, covering her mouth as she laughed, watching me. I took a deep breath.

"But in all seriousness, I didn't expect all these awards and I'm very thankful." I locked eyes with Miley for a second. I couldn't get her words out of my mind now. So I decided I should mention that.

"I can't help but think about what our very own Valedictorian was saying earlier." I noticed her straighten up as everyone looked at her as well. "That if you follow your passion, your inspiration, your instinct, and your heart, you'll love where you find yourself. Well that's what I'm doing. I'm following my passion and I love where I am right now. I hope everyone is lucky enough to find what inspires them in life and also, I'd like to extend that invitation to Miley once more. Come on, join us in our annual team dinner, please?" Miley began shaking her head but I shrugged.

"I won't get off the stage till you say yes. Besides, how can you say no to the sexiest player?" I teased making everyone beg her to say yes. She finally met my eyes again, crossed her legs as though thinking about it. She fixed the glasses on her face and nodded. I pumped my fist into the air making everyone and especially Miley laugh.

I said a 'Thank You' and joined my team in a flurry of hugs before we walked off the stage and back to our seats.

How was I to know that this one impulse to invite Miley with us would change my life forever? My thoughts, my views, my every outlook.

When the awards ended I looked around to see that she was nowhere in sight. I frowned. She couldn't have run off after accepting my invitation. Could she?

"Come on girls, the van's outside." Mr. Corelli announced. I stopped him though.

"Hey, where's the Valedictorian?" I asked.

"Oh, Miley went to change, but I think she's already by the van."

"Oh, cool. Okay." I said before joining my teammates. Mitchie hung an arm around me.

"Sexiest Player my ass! That's my award." She joked making Taylor and Lily laugh.

"Yeah, you wish." I grinned, but my attention was taken when I saw Miley standing next to our team van. Her hair was tied back in a low, loose pony-tail, and she was now wearing plain blue-jeans, with a simple white fitting collared shirt. I was surprised that she was actually wearing a loose tie around her neck. I almost forgot how nerdy Miley was for a moment, till she used her index finger to push the black frames back up her nose.

I laughed to myself, looking down to hide it before I stood before her.

"Hey, the name's Mikayla, but everyone calls me Kayla." I introduced myself, putting my hand out. Miley looked at my hand and slowly took it.

"I know your name. You don't forget the Sexiest Player." She teased making me blush. I wasn't really used to people calling me that. My teammates suck ass and rock all at once for this award. "And I'm Miley, and my friends call me Miley." I laughed at that.

"I know your name, you don't forget the inspirational Valedictorian. I loved your speech by the way."

"I could tell with you inviting me here and all. I liked your speech as well."

"Hey, Miley! Cool of you to join us!" Lily said introducing herself. The rest of my team surrounded Miley, basically pushing me out of the way. She's such a nerd. But something about her…I would love to pull that tie and…and what?

I smiled, walked around to the back of the van and got in. I don't need to be thinking that way right now.

As luck would have it though, Jane and Mitchie pushed Miley into the back with me and the rest of the team got in, squishing us all. Miley smiled at me apologetically since she was forced up against me, but I shrugged since I really didn't mind. I was used to being squished in here.

"Alright girls. Who's hungry?" Coach Corelli asked turning on the vehicle before he pulled out.

Lily and Kristy were the loudest talking about what they wanted to eat since they've both been to this buffet before. Usually I would be in on the conversation, but for some reason I felt shy with Miley sitting next to me.

"Does that symbolize something?" Miley's voice whispered making me look at her to see her eyes focused on my wrist. I lifted my hand up, looking at the gold bracelet. Everyone would say it looked like a man's bracelet and that's because it was.

"It was my dad's. My real dad's before he passed away." I murmured. Miley smiled and lifted her hand up, showing me a silver bracelet with a charm on it.

"This was my mom's before she died. I always wear it. I like to think that she watches over me. Maybe your dad is watching over you too." I smiled.

"I hope so. He loved basketball and I think he'd be proud if he were here."

"I know he's proud and he's probably smiling down at you laughing at your 'Sexiest Player' award." I laughed, feeling an ache in my chest, and swallowed back the sudden pain Miley brought to me. It's not that she said something wrong, but has anyone ever said something that you've wanted to hear your whole life? They've made a thought or desire come to life by just saying the words.

I always wanted to believe my dad was here and proud of me. And Miley's comment made that fantasy feel so real and normal. Like it could really happen or was happening.

"Thank you for saying that…I needed to hear it." I murmured. She gripped my knee, smiling.

"Then I'm glad I said it." It got silent till we reached the Buffet and swarmed in scaring the owners as they tried to get us a table.

"The plates are by the food, you may eat as much as you want, but if any food is wasted, meaning left on the plate uneaten, it will be charged, so only take what you can eat please. I will bring your drinks. Enjoy." The older Asian waiter said before walking off.

"Talk about uptight." Mitchie grumbled as she stood. "I'm getting food, come on girls." Everyone followed after her, except for me and Miley. She was watching me with an amused expression.

"You're not hungry?" She asked.

"No no, I am…I don't know though…Don't feel like moving yet."

"Ahh, well I'll be back then. Might as well take advantage of my invitation." I nodded, laughing and watched her walk off.

"Hey, you alright?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"Yeah, just remembering someone special." I said showing him my wrist. He understood and patted my shoulder before joining everyone else to get food. Lily and Mitchie were the first one's back. I lifted a brow at their over-filled plates. I don't think anyone would have more food on theirs just out of shame, but these girls. Just damn. Good thing they work out so much.

I was proven very wrong though when Miley put her plate down and sat across from me. Her plate was piled high and just…scary.

"Holy shit, can you eat all that?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No, but I figured you'd help me." She was serious. She pushed the plate between us, and picked up her fork. I smiled, a little touched that she considered me.

I followed her example and took my fork as well. I tried some of the noodles first, laughing as she sucked them noisily into her mouth.

"Here, try this." She offered me a piece of meat from her fork. I'd never actually shared utensils or food with a girl or even a boy. I mean sure I was close to my team but we didn't share and stuff.

Despite that I opened my mouth and accepted it. Chewing it, I was surprised at how good this was.

"Wow, what is this?" I asked.

"Pepper Steak, good right?" I nodded taking another piece.

"Why are you two sharing one plate when it's an all you can eat buffet?" Mitchie wondered.

"Food tastes better when someone feeds you." Miley replied simply. I looked at her thoughtfully. Instead of eating I offered her my forkful. She grinning opening her mouth.

"It really does. Try it." I said with a shrug. Mitchie looked at her food, picked up a shrimp puff and held it up to Lily's mouth.

"Come on Trescott, tell me if it tastes better." She challenged. Rolling her eyes, Lily ate it and they ended up laughing.

"Umm, it kinda does." She muttered. Taylor not wanting to be left out offered Raina a forkful of Macaroni, which she immediately ate sending our whole team into a fit of laughter since they all began feeding each other.

"It really does taste better when someone feeds you." I murmured, surprised when Jane ran over to our coach stuffed a crab cake into his mouth.

"Not funny girls!" He scolded, trying to hold back his own laugh.

Once everyone ate as much as they could and began complaining about their stomachs, we decided to leave.

The coach took care of the bill, and Miley leaned against me for support while we walked out.

"I told you not to eat that last slice of cake." I said making her pout.

"But I wanted it and you should always take the things you want, even if it hurts later." She said seriously. Wow, this girl is a fucking writer. Even her simple statements can have so many meanings. I couldn't help but giggle when she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"What?" She asked standing up fully.

"Nothing…just, haven't you ever considered contacts?" She frowned.

"Uhh, no. I like my glasses."

"I kinda like them too, even though you look so nerdy."

"Nerdy is a look. My personality is all I ask you to look at and if you can't see past my clothes then why be friends?"

"Wait Miley, I'm not trying to offend you or…"

"I know." She cut in. "I didn't think you were. I'm just saying." She murmured.

"Okay, uhh I'll be honest. I did think you were a real geek up on stage, but the moment you started talking, it didn't matter how you looked or dressed. Trust me. I like you. You're cool, I don't care if you came in with suspenders, fucking clog shoes, and high water pants. I'd still want to talk to you and be friends." Miley smiled.

"You mean that?"

"Mhm, swear." I said holding up my pinky. She took it with a grin.

"Good, cause I have my next outfit for when I see you again." I laughed at that.

"Oh my gosh. Please tell me that's a joke."

"You'll see."

"Oh, so we're meeting again?" I noted.

"Sure, why not? Unless you're too busy or something."

"Oh, no course not."

"Hey girls, come on!" Mr. Corelli called out. Everyone was getting in the van and here I was, lost talking to Miley Stewart. Valedictorian and dork. Someone I never normally click with. But now I realized how vain I really was.

Miley didn't care less that I was an athlete. She didn't make any remarks or judgments and I realized that night that, that was the way to be.

A blank slate, wiping away all messed up stereotypes and be open to learning about a person before labeling them.

Sure she was nerdy, but there was depth. Everyone has depth, but Miley was the first person to actually show me that and make me want to take a second look, in hopes of discovering something important.

How was I to know that in this second look I took at her, I'd start to find myself?

When we said goodbye, she gave my hand a squeeze and let go before maneuvering her way out of the van and then walking into her house.

That night I got home, set my trophies on my dresser and fell into bed.

This was the first night I actually fell asleep looking forward to waking up.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed when I got a call from Mitchie.<p>

"Hey Mitch, sup?"

"Nada, what're you up to?"

"Just trying to figure this college shit out."

"Oh, well drop that for a bit. Me and the girls wanna meet up for a game tonight."

"What time?"

"Six."

"Kinda late."

"So?"

"I'll be there." She laughed.

"Cool, see you at our regular park. Wear a red top, you're on my team." I chuckled.

"Done deal." And with that we hung up.

* * *

><p>"I'm 18 mom. I can go if I want."<p>

"You live in my house. My rules."

"Mandy, let her go. She'll be with all her friends and it's just a game. It's not that bad." Bryan reasoned.

"Did I ask for your input Bryan? She's my daughter, and I'll say how I raise her, okay?"

"Some mother you are, always trying to ruin my life. I said I'm going so deal with it, kay?" I was harsh before running back up to my room.

"Mikayla Marie Marshall! Get down here; we are not done discussing this."

"My door thinks we are!" I yelled angrily before slamming it and turning the lock. I could hear her yelling to and at Bryan. Just divorce the bitch, I thought to myself.

She'd be leaving for her stupid work meeting at 5 anyways, so not like she can stop me.

I took a shower, changed into my black jersey shorts, a black sports bra and a red tank top. After putting on white and gray socks, I found my old worn out black and red Nikes.

I wore them and tied the laces tight, then texted Mitchie to see if she needed me to bring my basketball. She has one, but sometimes she can't ever find it. She said that Taylor was bringing hers so I grabbed my jacket, put my phone and keys in it, as well as $20 just in case and headed downstairs.

"Hey, your mom said you can't go." Bryan called out from his seat on the couch. I looked at him and he shrugged. "At least I tried, umm need a ride?" He offered. "Money? Anything?"

"Can you open the garage? I'd like to ride my bike there." He dug through his pockets and tossed me the keys. I caught them with my right hand easily and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, you make my life a little more bare-able." He smiled. This was the first real smile I'd seen from him in a while.

"I'm relieved to hear that Mikayla. Have fun and shoots some three-pointers for me."

"Course." I grinned before walking away. He's not my dad, but he'd make a good one if my mom ever stops working and has another baby.

I wouldn't mind a little sister. I could teach her to play basketball. Or support her in whatever she likes, unlike my own mother. Stupid bitch.

I removed my bike from the garage. It was pretty tall, purple and black and with different speeds. I went back in and gave Bryan his keys before getting on my bike and riding down to the park.

It wasn't too far. Maybe a 20 minute ride.

I loved riding my bike. I felt free. The wind all around, the sky above me and nature speeding past. It was magnificent.

I'm not a poetic person but right now I was writing a million stories in my imagination.

I smiled. Thick Black plastic frames came to mind. I laughed aloud. Nerdy girl. Blue eyes.

It just hit me that she had blue eyes. How didn't I realize that before? I smiled. Dorky tie.

Then my features took on a serious look. Her bracelet. The words she said to me. My heart sped up a little. I looked up at the sky. "I want to see you again Miley." I whispered. Come on god, work your magic.

Make her appear. I laughed though. I can be so silly at times. I sighed and peddled faster, before pulling the brakes when I got to the end of the road. I waited for the lights to change and then went into the park's entrance. I rode down to the basketball court to see everyone there already.

"There you are!" Taylor exclaimed running over. "We were waiting for you slow-poke!"

"Sorry." I mumbled leaning my bike against the fence. I took off my jacket and left it on the handle before jogging over touching hands or fists with my teammates.

"Alright so it's five on five since Rachel didn't show of course and Hailey's ankle is still fucked up so she couldn't come."

Mitchie, Lily, Taylor, and Kristy were all wearing red while Stephanie, Jane, Maya, Amanda and Raina wore blue tops letting me know who was on what team.

"We get the ball first." Mitchie announced. I chuckled. I can't wait to see her logic for this.

"And why's that?" Amanda asked.

"Well it's Taylor's basketball, so yeah. We go first." I laughed. Of course.

"So?" Maya retorted. "I say we flip for it."

"Ugh, fine. Coin anyone?" Jane pulled out a quarter.

"Call it in the air Mitch." She offered tossing it.

"Tails." Mitchie grinned when it actually landed on tails. "Tails never fails." She stuck her tongue out all childishly making everyone laugh as we got into positions.

Taylor got the ball first, and passed it off to Lily right away. Lily dribbled evading Maya and Raina before throwing to me. I was pretty far from the basket, but I took the shot anyways, smirking as it went in.

Right away Jane and Amanda made efforts to close me off during the next play, but I sidestepped Jane, while Mitch dribbled down the court, passed to Kristy who passed to me. I dribbled, but since Amanda was covering me, I made a low pass to Lily and she took a shot, but it was off. Lucky for us, Taylor was right under the basket and barely jumped, slamming the ball into the basket.

"Oh come on, you're not gonna let us take the win so easy?" Mitchie taunted, but Stephanie ran past Mitchie taking the ball with her. I laughed as Kristy intercepted and passed it to me. I made a three-pointer and this game would be over soon if it kept going this way.

Fortunately Maya and Raina started blocking Mitchie which helped Jane make a two-pointer.

Six games later we were all in a sweat and tired. My team had won 3 games and Maya's had 2 and were trying to tie with us. If we won then we take the bragging rights. If not, then one more game would be needed to break the tie.

"Yo Raina!" Amanda shouted waving. Seeing that Raina meant to pass to her, I dodged Jane and caught the ball mid-air, not even waiting as I took the shot. It bounced on the rim and slowly spun around it.

"Come on!" I could hear Mitchie praying for it to go in. Everyone was staring hard. Lily and Taylor crushed me into a tight hug when it fell through. Mitchie and Kristy joined as we celebrated our victory.

"One more for fun?" Maya asked.

"Uhh, sure. Lemme get some water first though." I said running off to the fountain. I frowned when I pressed the button but nothing came out. I need water. Fuck. My throat was burning.

"It's broken, I'll be back!" I called to Taylor. She gave me a thumbs up and I grabbed my jacket before walking out of the basketball court. There were water fountains all around this damn park, so I'd have to find one that worked. As I searched, something caught my attention. Or rather someone.

A good distance away I saw the figure of a girl, sitting on a bench, alone. I smiled seeing worn out converses. Old faded grayish jeans and a blue T-shirt with a hunter green loose vest flying backwards due to the wind. She even had a blue and purple tie loose around her neck again.

Oh Miley.

I love and hate how she doesn't match at all

Her right leg was crossed over her left, swinging back and forth as she seemed immersed in her notebook. She was biting her pen while her eyes scanned the page. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, making me grin.

I noticed all of this while walking towards her. Didn't I just wish to see her a few hours ago? I laughed looking at the sky.

"Thanks, I owe you one." As though god were paying attention to me. When I neared her, Miley looked up suddenly and surprise filled her eyes.

"Mikayla!" She dropped her book and pen on the bench and stood up as I reached her.

"Miley, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same. I'm here almost every day. It's my favorite place to just relax and write."

"Oh wow, that's nice. I was just playing ball with my old teammates and was looking for a water fountain. Dying of thirst." I explained realizing that I still hadn't gotten water yet.

"Here." She said picking up her bag. She pulled out a bottle of water and offered it to me.

"Oh thanks." I said accepting it.

"You can drink as much as you want. I'm not thirsty and I live close-by anyways." I smiled gratefully before taking a few long gulps. God, water is good. I closed my eyes enjoying the refreshment. I drank over half of it, but stopped myself and handing it back.

"So, what are you writing?" I asked, sitting on the bench. She took her seat again and picked up her book.

"Well I was working on something else, but I took a break and scribbled out some other stuff. Nothing too important though."

"Can I read it?" She seemed hesitant.

"Umm, it's not my best though…"

"Hey, I saw the school play you wrote. I know you're good, I'm just curious. I won't judge you." I promised.

"Well…okay." She agreed handing over the book. I read the title of what seemed to be a poem.

"Intertwining Souls." I mumbled.

"Hey don't read it aloud!" She scolded.

"Shush." I replied before I continued to read her poem.

People think too much.  
>They want a lot, but are afraid to reach out and touch.<br>Girls hate rejection while boys hate showing a nice smile.  
>That's why for them love takes such a long while.<p>

What if I met that person who wasn't afraid of my passion?  
>Could they accept my silly and quirky fashion?<br>Why is it second nature to hide the truth?  
>That's just a terrible way to lose our youth.<p>

This whole world is filled with hesitance and doubt  
>What if we just stood up and wiped that anxiety out?<br>All I look for is this one soul that can attach to mine  
>Without a second thought I'd let us intertwine...<p>

"Is there more?" I asked looking up at her.

"No, I didn't finish it yet." She smiled nervously. "Was it any good?"

"Any good…I love it. Finish this, please?"

"I will and I'll give it to you." She giggled at me.

"Sorry, it's just really good." I mumbled.

"No, I like your reaction. I think that's the reaction most writers want, or to just have someone appreciate the words for what they are." I looked at her and then back at the book. I re-read the poem. What she was saying was so true…It's scary how just stopping to think about something takes you to a different place.

I may not live in this place, but it's just as valuable to visit for a moment.

It gives me a chance to miss it and want to stay there permanently.

"So you're here every day?" I asked handing her the book back.

"Mhm."

"It's kinda late though." It was well past 8 and the sun was almost completely gone.

"Well like I said, I live close-by."

"When are you going home?" I asked.

"Actually, my dad just went to work, so I need to get home and call him or he'll start to worry."

"Oh, well…want company?" I asked on impulse. I don't know why, but I just went with it. Miley grinned, packing her bag.

"Sure, I'd love some."

"Alright, let me get my bike."

"I'll come with you." She offered and we walked back to the basketball court.

"Mikayla! What took so long? We were waiting to play." Mitchie yelled.

"Oh, well I met Miley, you guys remember her and we're leaving cause it's kinda late." Jane nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get home else my mom will have a fit."

"Same." Kristy said.

"I can stay." Lily mumbled clearly feeling awkward that everyone was leaving.

"I can stay too." Raina offered.

"Me three." Taylor added, but everyone else was leaving.

"Guess it's two on two. Raina,you're with me." Mitchie smirked as she looked at Lily.

"You're going down baby."

"We'll see about that." She retorted and Miley laughed as I got my bike and walked over.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, come on." She mumbled walking towards the exit. I followed her out.

"So, Mikayla. Do you love basketball because your dad played, or is there another reason?"

"Umm, well I used to play with my dad. It's how we bonded. After he died, I refused to play for a long time. Then Mitchie, my best friend challenged me to a game saying I couldn't beat her because she'd been on the team for a while. She dared me to prove whether my dad was a good coach or not. She risked losing our friendship, but after our match, I realized how much closer I felt to my dad. I actually broke down, but in a good way and haven't stopped playing since."

"That's good. That you found your passion again. Mitchie seems like a wonderful friend."

"Yeah. I mean she can be annoying as hell, but when it comes down to it, I can count on her to be there for me."

"It's nice that you have a friend like that."

"Yeah, I'm really lucky. I can count on all my teammates, ya know? They're like my family. You have any friends like that?" Miley stopped walking and looked at me seriously.

"No. I used to have friends, but they all didn't like me for me. When I learned that everything changed, I switched schools and started new."

"Oh wow…that sounds tough." I muttered. "But why didn't they like you…You're awesome." I said looking down confused.

Just as soon as the question left my lips, Miley had pulled me in and kissed me. Hard. I whimpered, very startled as I gripped her shirt

"Miley!" I gasped, pulling back.

"Some people can't accept me. You think I'm awesome? What do you think of me now?" She whispered pulling out of my grasp. I pulled her back, confused and angry.

"Miley why the fuck did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to, and when you want something, you shouldn't think about it. You should do it even though you know it's a mistake or that it's gonna hurt later." I stepped back.

"You could have…you could have told me…"

"I know, but then I wouldn't have felt your lips against mine. I wanted to feel that just once before our relationship ended." I stared at her confused.

"Miley, just cause you're gay and you like me, doesn't mean our relationship has to end. You're the writer, why think so negatively?"

"Because. I write to live out the life I want. Writing is a place to go when reality is too painful. Real life is negative. Writing is the escape from it."

I took her hand, holding it. Studying it. I decided she was right. When you want something, just take it. Even if it's a mistake. I tugged her into my arms, and held her tightly.

"Then we should try to make real life a bit more positive." I said in her ear.

"Mikayla, please. We don't."

"You kissed me. You took what you wanted, but did you ever think that I might want the same thing as you? This is your consequence. You misjudged me." Miley pulled away and out of my grasp.

"Please…just go home." She pleaded, turning to walk away. I stood there watching her leave.

Her life is a negative place. This would just be another one of those moments for her to write about, in need of escape. I didn't want her to want to escape me.

I wanted her to find me, because if she finds me then maybe she could show me who I am. She was a good distance away when I got on my bike and peddled quickly up to her. I watched as she went inside her house, unaware of me. I frowned and left my bike out front, banging on the door.

"What?" She demanded opening it and seeing me. I forced my way in and locked her door.

"It's like you said Miley, in your poem. You're looking for that one soul that can intertwine with yours. That one person unafraid of your passion. The one person who loves your quirky fashion. What if I'm that one soul, Miley?" She stared at me confused.

"Mikayla…"

"The world is full of doubt, and you yourself said let's wipe it out." I took my jacket off, and threw it on her couch. "You're clearly thinking too much when you could just reach out and touch." She looked at me, longing revealed in her eyes.

"Right here." She whispered, pressing her fingers into her chest where her heart would be. "It hurts so bad? Why does it hurt?" She whispered falling to her knees. Moving closer, I fell with her.

"Because." I cried, seeing her emotion. "It feels how close the other half is." Miley's eyes blazed into mine and she moved closer and into my arms. I held her tight, knowing that this was real. It may be faster than I expected it. It may be different and not something I'm used to, but I know that right now, in this moment, my heart is aching. For Miley.

Her lips connected with mine, love slamming into my gut. Is this love? I don't know. I can't tell. I've never known this feeling. It must be something. It must be love.

Holding her tight against me, I stood, bringing her up with me.

"Shh, Miley. It's okay. I'm here now." I felt possessed. As though this wasn't me but at the same time it was exactly me.

Holding each other, she guided me up her stairs. Kicking off our sneakers, we fell together into her bed. Our lips finding each other's over and over again.

There was so much passion. So much need.

"I'm a virgin." She whispered. I swallowed, realizing where this was heading.

"I am too." I should feel scared. Anxious. Worried.

"Are you scared?" She questioned.

"No. Are you?"

"Yes." I smiled rolling us over so I was on top. Burying my hands in her hair, I played with the thick strands, kissing her cheek. I laughed as I took her glasses off. She laughed too, looking down shyly, but I held her chin and made her look back into my eyes.

"We don't have to do anything. I just want to stay here. Tangled in you. I want to stare into your eyes till I find myself." She leaned up, kissing me hard.

Warm hands slid up my shirt, caressing up and down my back.

"Where have you been my whole life?" She whispered, kissing my neck just once. My eyes fluttered closed and she repeated the motion.

"I don't know, but now that I'm here, I'm never leaving." She pressed longer kisses to my neck, and soon my hands, as if they had a mind of their own, slid down to her thighs. I pulled her legs open, wrapping them around my waist.

"I never want you to leave." She nearly gasped as our centers met.

I sat back on my knees, Miley still attached to me as I held her against me, one hand around her waist. I gripped her tie and smiled giving her a deep kiss.

"I love and hate how you don't match." This made her break out into laughter.

"Just take off what you think I shouldn't be wearing." I grinned, kissed her harder and my fingers pulled at the tie's knot.

Our lips separated and I took off the tie. Kissing her neck, I removed the green vest and then tugged her shirt off.

I swallowed because she wasn't wearing a bra.

Cupping both breasts, her head fell onto my shoulder. I ran my thumbs over her nipples.

Liftng her head, she gripped the hem of my tank top and removed it. My sports bra was next.

Her breath was hot against my lips. Our mouths attached and from there they didn't separate for a long time. We learned to breathe through our noses, in desperate need to feel each other's lips.

Our tongues played seriously, eliciting moans from both of us. Her hands and my hands all over each other. I laid her back on the bed.

Massaging her breasts, her hips lifted of their own will, pressing up into me.

My name fell from her lips like a prayer. It was perfection. I whispered her name in response, reaching between us. Undoing her jeans, she twitched as my fingers pressed against her.

I'd never done this in my life. With anyone. Miley was even my first kiss and she didn't know.

No one I met was worthy of this intimacy but she took it without a second thought.

My instincts led me to touch her, finding what made her react out of pleasure. I spent a lot of time on her chest, sucking and licking at the delicious flesh. My shorts came off at some point, and we were left naked.

For a moment, she stopped me to just explore my body. I panted as her mouth closed over my breasts. She sucked in as much as she could, and the sight of her this way made me squirm in need. My hand gripped my own hair, pulling, searching for control.

Control was gone though. Her free hand traveled down, between my legs. I tensed up, my head pressing into the mattress. Miley's name was all I could say as she explored the most private of places.

"Please."

"Please what?" She asked.

"I don't know, just please." I begged. With that plea, she slid two fingers up and down my center, slowly pressing them into me. When they were inside, she stilled and I let out a low moan, my hips pushing down in need.

"It hurts." I whispered moments later when she took what I'd been saving for so long.

"I'm sorry." Was her only response, before her lips apologized against mine. I felt her tears on my cheeks as her fingers went deeper. It hurt more and more the deeper she went, but I didn't want her to stop. I wanted her as deep inside as she could get. I cried with her, begging her not to stop. She wanted so desperately to stop, afraid of hurting me, but I wouldn't let her.

It was worth it. Soon my body's pain became pleasure. The look in her eyes as I cried out in pleasure was one of relief and need.

A need to please me. Her mouth worked on my breasts, adding to my pleasure.

The pressure was building up. Coiling in my abdomen.

My vision was fading and I shut my eyes tightly, gripping fistfuls of her hair, trying not to hurt her as these new and strong sensations washed me away in a hot frenzy of intense passion.

Her face was resting on my stomach as though she were bowing against me in prayer. I whimpered when her fingers slid out of me.

I smiled looking down at her, hugging me around the waist. Like she didn't want to lose me. She was afraid, it was clear with how she clung to me. I moaned when she pressed a kiss to my tummy.

Stroking her hair, I let myself recover from my first real orgasm.

"Do you regret giving me your virginity?" She whispered looking up at me. In the dark room, I could still see her eyes filled with worry. I shook my head and let my hands play with her hair.

"No, but I want yours in return." She shivered and moved up, kissing me. She buried her face in my shoulder, kissing my skin wherever she could.

"I'm scared." She said weakly.

"Of me taking it?" I wouldn't if she felt that way.

"No, of you not taking me with it." I rolled us over swiftly and searched her eyes.

"It's you I'm taking. Not just your virginity. I want all of you." I said with all the honestly and sincerity I could bring to my voice and into my eyes, telling her it was true.

She stared for a while and slowly leaned up, kissing me. Giving me permission. The moment her lips touched mine, the frenzy began again. The need was renewed and without second thoughts, I began to explore her.

I found that under her nerdy clothes and behind those dorky glasses, was a beautiful girl just waiting for all my emotion, all my love, all of everything inside of me to pour out into her.

I found myself between her legs, kissing her inner-thighs. I was unsure if it was normal to want to taste her. Would it scare her? Her eyes were glued to me between her. I finally looked directly at her sex.

Bringing up my hand, I stroked up and down with my index and middle finger. I found the swollen flesh that made her moan and arch up. I stared at it, running circles around it. Looking up, Miley had her hands tight around her own breasts and her head was thrown back.

Letting my fingers play with her, I moved up pressing a searing kiss to her lips. She thrusted into me, wanting more. I kissed and licked down her throat.

Once again I brought my face over her center, having the need once more to taste her.

Instead of asking if I should or not, I let the flat end of my tongue slowly lick her throbbing flesh.

"Oh god…" She moaned, convulsing against my mouth. I began sucking on her soft and slow, becoming faster and harder.

The amount of wetness I created surprised even me, but the taste of it was addicting.

When she came, it was hard and her body twisted in pleasure so she could bury her face into a pillow. Without letting her recover, I slid my fingers deep inside her.

Not only did I take her virginity, but with a mouth making love to her sex I took her to new depths. Together we went higher and higher till all that was left to do was fall back down rapidly.

We laid, our arms, legs, and fingers interwoven. Our bodies came together, our hearts aching with all the passion being freed and our souls had finally met.

And when they met, they embraced.

And with that embrace, these two loving and longing souls became one.

Refusing to part. Forever.

This was new. This was intense. This was love.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked Miley. We'd been inseparable for the next month, never wanting to be apart.<p>

"Somewhere special." She smiled taking my hand. She kissed the knuckles, and I pulled her close to kiss her lips.

Each and every kiss was special. It meant something. We could never just peck lips. We tried that and it was futile. Because with one touch of her lips, another was promised and another, till we were both overcome with need and refusing to part until air became an issue.

She pulled back, I gripped her yellow tie and looked down at her navy blue Capri's, black converses and dark purple plaid shirt.

"Why don't you ever match?" I asked, shaking with laughter as I kissed her harder again.

I felt her smile against my lips and she pulled back.

"Kayla, love. Please. I have somewhere special to take you."

"Oh really? Thought I went to that special place this morning." I winked, earning a deep red color to sweep over her.

"Well…yeah, but I mean a different place." She murmured, kissing me this time. She pulled back again and tugged me by my hand.

We'd gotten used to either her using her dad's car or my bike. Today it was her dad's car. He was always at work which made it easy for us.

The drive wasn't too long and I memorized the way here.

It was a good thing I did, because it became our meeting place.

Some nights I would sneak out and so would she and this is where we'd meet.

It was a rocky setting. Basically a cliff. The beauty of it though was when we'd sit back against a thick boulder on a blanket and hold each other listening to the sounds of the roaring waters down below.

"If something ever goes wrong, promise you'll meet me here." She whispered one evening. I looked at the setting sun. It was mesmerizing. Then I looked at Miley and without thinking I leaned my head on her shoulder, kissing the bare skin.

"I promise. This place will be ours when we can't find each other."

We made love under the stars that night, sealing our promise.

It was crazy to feel this intense about someone, but we both knew that when we looked at one another, no one else existed.

When our eyes met, they refused to part.

If we fought, it ended in tears and hugging tightly with a promise that no matter what we'd never let us break.

In any fight, I felt my heart breaking, and Miley could pick up on that. I could see when hers was hurting as well. Maybe it's because our souls were intertwined. Maybe that's why I could feel her so completely.

And when our heart's would break, we together would mend them.

"Dad, Mikayla and I are going to the movies." Miley said as we ran out the door, laughing and disappearing before he could answer.

We got on my bike and road down the streets.

While watching the movies, Miley and I would cuddle and talk about it in hushed tones. We always found something to talk about, even when we were supposed to be silent.

We'd laugh at all the cheesy lines spoken by the on-screen actors and later on, I'd repeat those words to her so we could break out in laughter.

"Please, don't ever say that again!" She was nearly in tears. She had the cutest laugh.

"I love you." I murmured. Her laughter ended and she stared at me. Throwing herself into my arms she held me tight.

"When you say it, I feel it." I smiled, kissing into her hair.

"Then I'll keep saying it."

"I love you." She said before kissing me. We were in public but neither of us cared.

We earned a lot of dirty glares and threatening looks, but it didn't matter. We'd just hold hands and walk our way. We were in love. We were in something beautiful. No one could change how we felt. No one could ruin our perception with their own.

It was hate that made our love even stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are you Miley?" I cried again, trembling as I hugged myself. One day she just went missing. We were supposed to meet. At our special place.<p>

I sat there for hours. I rode my bike to her place to find she wasn't there.

Her father and I went out to search all over for her. He brought a picture and showed it to strangers, trying to see if anyone recognized her.

I knew something was wrong. My heart felt empty.

It was dying. Slowly. With every day that passed. Cops came back and forth. Asking questions, but never had any answers.

I knew something was terribly wrong, but the heart is a funny thing. It keeps hope alive even when all hope is gone.

Blinking away my tears, I drank more of the bitter liquid. I closed my eyes.

"Please Miley…Please come back."

She never did. College started and I couldn't bring myself to go. I had died. I was breathing, but I had died.

My mom never knew. She was busy at work. All my friends had gone off to their colleges.

Me. I would leave my house and wait everyday out our special place. I'd wait till night came and I had to go home.

Our special place was the only safe place I could find. She said she'd always come back here to meet me, and I was waiting. I promised I'd wait. And I kept that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikayla Marshall?" The officer asked. It was almost 10 pm on a Friday night. I just came home to find my mom and Bryan waiting for me with two cops.<p>

"Any news about Miley?" I asked desperately. Bryan was looking down, holding my mother close. No one knew Miley was my love, they all assumed friendship.

"Yes. We found her body this morning." I shivered. My lips trembled as I stepped away, holding back the tears.

"W…What did you say?" She couldn't be gone…I finally understand why something felt dead inside me.

"We've been doing a thorough investigation and after finding her body we connected the murders."

"Murders?"

"Yes. We have the man. He's sitting in a jail cell and is facing a life imprisonment sentence."

"But…Miley." I whispered.

"Listen, take a seat, please."

"What happened to her?" They said they knew, so I had to know.

"Okay, well. The man's name is Kent Williams. He's homophobic and has been on a rampage…a mission if you will to get rid of homosexuals."

"What does that have to do with Miley?" My mom asked, but it didn't matter anymore.

Miley died because of our love…

_Everything went blank._

"Mikayla, wake up!" My mother's voice was frantic and I felt drops of cold liquid hitting my face.

I sat up immediately, only to be held down. "Relax baby, relax." Looking around I could see Bryan, and the cops staring at me, concerned. I was forced to drink water before they would talk to me.

"How did…How did he kill her?" I finally asked.

"He didn't get the chance to kill her himself." The officer explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Kent admitted that he rapes the girls before killing them. He says Miley was aware of what he wanted and refused to give in. She resisted and fought. She got away from him and began running. He chased her. He said she ran far and never stopped. She knew he was going to kill her. She ran right to the SeaView side cliff and gave him one last look before jumping." My heart stopped.

She jumped. I closed my eyes. She jumped.

I sat frozen until Bryan thanked the cops for the information and they left.

"Mikayla, sweetie. Is there something you need to tell us?" My mom asked. I shook my head.

"It's okay. Just tell us. Are you a lesbian? Do you like girls?" Bryan's eyes were fixed on the floor. He knew I could erupt soon, but I didn't.

Instead I looked at her, and shook my head again.

"No mom. I'm not a lesbian. I don't like girls. I'm in love with Miley. That's it." I stood up, walking away, to my room.

I cried silently. She was really gone. I waited so long for her to come back and now I find that she's left me. To a different world.

She took me away from this world and into one of love. Then she left me here and went to the next one.

I cleaned up my room, finding the boxes of cigarettes and bottles of alcohol. I put them in a bag and picked up Miley's notebook. I had stolen it from her room one night in need of her.

I waited for Bryan and my mom to sleep. It was around midnight when I snuck out. I threw out the garbage, held the book tight and walked down the street.

I let my tears fall on the pages as I read all she had written before our love and during our love.

Nothing could be written after.

This story was over.

I made it to my destination. I knew this is where she jumped. This is where we promised to meet. I held the book in my left hand and pressed my fingers into my chest, where my heart would be, the same way she had.

"Why does it hurt right here? Why?" I whispered to the winds. I closed my eyes, breaking out into harsh tears as I fell to my knees, in the worst pain I'd ever felt.

Then for the first time in all these months, I smiled, feeling her embrace me from behind.

"Miley." I sighed.

"You promised we'd always meet here. What took you so long?" She asked.

"I thought you were still in my world. I was waiting on the other side for you." I whispered. I felt her lips in my hair and then she was gone. I stood up and turned, looking around frantically.

"Miley!" I called. Then I realized where she was. Where I'd have to go. I turned back and looked down at the heavy waters crashing below. "I promised you I'd always be with you. Here I am, love. Take me with you."

And she did. I followed Miley.

I jumped. The feeling was intense. Just like that first night.

I plunged into the cold waters, but all I felt was warmth.

I was suffocating, but I could finally breathe.

I struggled, then I saw her.

Her arms wrapped around me. I wasn't alone anymore. I stared into her eyes, smiling as we came together once again.

The pain was gone. She was here.

We followed our hearts and although we were led astray, I loved where I was right now. With her. Forever.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****_I just wanted to say that it has really been amazing writing for you readers and reviewers. Your unwavering support towards my writing has truly inspired me. I love each of you and this story will be my last for a while. Yes, this is my farewell. I hope to return, but cannot promise it. So for now, I hope you appreciate this story. I've written it for the extreme romantics that live deep down in all of us because it's the crazy whirlwind romances that live on in our hearts. I hope you enjoyed it and until next time, I love you all :)_

_-AnnieMJ-_


End file.
